Underground Part 2 Demanding
by Lady Labyrinth 3400
Summary: After the wedding, everything is perfect. Until an old runner comes back and demands her brother. They don't have him. She doesn't believe them. And she won't stop fighting until she gets her brother back.
1. The Lost and The Lonely

_**SORRY THAT THIS TOOK LONGER,GUYS. THE INTERNET IS CRUDDY DOWN HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND. JARETH WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TEN SECONDS. I GOT SOME OF JARETH'S POV FROM PERSUADING HIM. OH, I AM WAITING FOR FEEDBACK, PEOPLE! MAKE IT NICE, BECAUSE I HEAR THAT THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH SMELLS PARTICUARLY PLEASENT AT THIS TIME OF YEAR... MWA HA HA! :)**_

Kylee was speechless. Jareth smiled his handsome smile. "My precious thing! Don't you recognise me? I am sure that you would, you have watched that movie of yours how many times now?.." he asked

"Exactly two thousand, three hundred and sixty-two times." Kylee replied weakly. Jareth laughed, a true, genuine laugh that Kylee liked.

"My, my. You are actually keeping count?"

Kylee nodded. Then she said the most clever thing that she could think of, "Umm... so you are real."

"Yes."

"Pardon me, your majesty, but, um, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Kylee was freaking out.

"Why, to ask you this."

Jareth bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Kylee nearly tackled him. Instead she said "Yes!"

"Then we are off!" Jareth placed a solid golden ring on her finger.

"She is not of age!" yelled her mother.

Kylee looked back inside and nearly burst into laughter. Hoggle was frozen, his mouth open in shock. Ludo was grinning his cute and cuddly smile. Sir Didymus was giving murderous looks to Jareth. Ambrocious was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding from his king. The Fireys were whooping it up and throwing each others' heads around the room. The Goblins looked perfectly normal. No one else could see that except Jareth.

Meanwhile, Jareth was concocting a story of how many years a person had to live before they were of age among his subjects. Kylee was lost in a dream world of just her and him, and the Labyrinth's inhabitants.

Her mother folded. "All right. She can go. Will we ever see her again?"

Jareth nodded. "We will visit from time to time."

Kylee smiled excitedly. This was more than she had ever dreamed of! She gestured for her new subjects to follow.

There was quite a scene as they proceded. Hoggle quickly recovered from his shock and came to her side. Ludo was already lumbering toward her. Sir Didymus had found Ambrocious and was noble at her side. The Fireys threw themselves, literally, to stand around her. The Goblins stumbled and tripped excitedly to get back Underground.

"Ready, my Queen?" Jareth asked. The newly engaged linked arms and left the house, subjects following. Then they all disappeared i to the Underground for the wedding.


	2. I'll B There 4 U As The World Falls Down

_**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, LIKE I SAID, THE INTERNET IS HORRIBLE DOWN HERE. I ALSO HAVE A KINGDOM TO RUN, YOU KNOW. I AM STILL WAITING FOR CONTRIBUTIONS IN THE LITTLE BOX! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR FOREVER, BUT THEN AGAIN, THAT'S NOT LONG AT ALL.**_

The wedding was spectacular. Kylee persuaded the Fireys to wear tuxedos, which the looked absolutely fabulous with the black and orange. Sir Didymus and Ambrocious were behind Jareth. Hoggle was trying his best not to cry. Kylee's personal favorite Firey was the person that dealt the oaths (Kylee didn't know what they were called.) Ludo was by far the cutest. He had on his cuddly grin on the whole time.

"Do you," started the Firey formally, much to both Kylee's and Jareth's surprise, Fireys were wild, fun, weird, anything but formal, " Little Lady, take Kingy as your devoted King?" Kylee hid a smile. Most of the Labyrinth's inhabitants were horrible with names.

"I do."

"And do you, Kingy, take the Little Lady as your wedded Queen?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you Kingy and Little Lady! You may now kiss the Lady." And Jareth did, in those moments righting every wrong.

When they reliesed, Kylee said, "May that be the first of many more to come."

"THEN LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" yelled the Fireys, losing all formality. The King and Queen embraced, the Fireys started the bonfire, Hoggle gave up trying to stop the tears and the Goblins danced.

No matter how weird the scene was, it was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen.


	3. We Can Show U A Good Time

_**YO, WAZZUP? THIS IS TAKING A WHILE, I KNOW. BEING THE GOBLIN QUEEN HAS ITS UPS AND DOWNS, ESPECIALLY IF YOU JUST SPENT THE DAY WITH THE HELPING HANDS. AS ALWAYS, LEAVE A CONTRIBUTION IN THE LITTLE BOX AND DON'T FORGET HOW SWEET AND FRAGRANT THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH IS... TAKE IT FROM SIR DIDYMUS!**_

Everything was perfect. The Labyrinth was two times more powerful with two rulers. The Goblins were doubly happy. The Fireys had two times the fun, because Little Lady often came and played with them. Hoggle was frequently polishing the treasures that Kylee gave him. She also sent out a decree for a new bridge to be built for Didymus in the Bog of Eternal Stench (he was so happy that he gave her eternal loyalty).

The best of all was Jareth. The Goblins noticed that he seemed much happier now that he had a Queen. The rulers often disappeared into their bedroom and had long talks about how horrible yet accurate the movie was, how hot the other was, and how annoying yet funny the Goblins were.

It was during one such talk that everything changed. They were listening to the bizniz of the Goblin City. And the doors flew open.

"I knew that you would want revenge." said a shadowed, dripping wet figure in the doorway. "But this is taking it a little... far, don't you think?" The voice wsa familiar, but Kylee couldn't put her finger on it.

Jareth was muttering, "Oh great. The bitch is back."

The person stepped into the light. Kylee gasped.

Sarah was the person. Sarah, the famed Labyrinth Champion. "If I am a bitch, then you are an ass."


	4. U Remind Me of The Babe

_**THANK YOU TO THE AUTHORS OF LOVE IS LOST, SHATTERED GOWNS AND BROKEN CROWNS, REARRANGING STARS, IT'S FAR FROM OVER, HEROES, THE KISS OF STARLIGHT, HIS LITTLE PRINCESS, AND JARETH'S LABYRINTH. I 3 YOUR STORIES! REVIEWS, PLEASE! REVIEWERS WILL BE GIVEN PICTURES OF JARETH IN RIDICULOUS OUTFITS, THOUGH HONESTLY, LIVING WITH HIM HAS MADE ME REALIZE THAT IT CANNOT GET MUCH WORSE!**_

The rulers were frozen for a moment. Then a ringing laughter ran through the room. Jareth was laughing.

" Hahaha! Oh, Sarah, Sarah, SARAH. I have no infulence over you or your brother. That power has gone since you left and rejected me." he told her, still snickering. "i have not taken your brother."

"Then did SHE?" accused Sarah, pointing at Kylee. Jareth went rigid again. This time Kylee burst into laughter.

"HA! I do not steal babies. I had him swear off that. AS WELL AS the Goblins." she said pointedly. The Goblins instantly looked sheepish. "Goblins? What's wrong? You haven't taken anything, have you?"

Sarah interveined. "WOW... you got HIM to swear off something? That's a first. I haven't gotten even HOGGLE to swear off JEWELRY!" Kylee burst into laughter again, and strangely, so did Sarah. The girls laughed so hard that they were leaning on each other for support. Jareth, the Goblins, and everyone else were staring at them like they were crazy. Then they stopped. "Seriously, though. We need to find Toby." they said at the same time.

They looked at each other and started laughing again. This went on for some time, until finally Jareth lost his temper and threw a Goblin between them. "ENOUGH!" he roared. Sarah, Kylee,the Goblin Jareth had thrown and the rest of the room promptly sat on the floor.

"NOW." he continued, still standing. "if we can proceed without any more giggle fits, then we may address the problem. The babe has disappeared, correct?"

Sarah wanted to slap his pretty little face. Acting like he didn't know where Toby was when he had stolen him! AGAIN! But she burned the inferno on the inside and acted cool on the outside. "Yes."

"Then..." Jareth thought. He had not stolen the babe, and Kylee had sworn off that, making him, along with the Goblins, do that too. As honest as he was, even though Sarah described him as a pompous ass, the Goblins were the asses around here. _Goblins... Speaking of dishonest asses..._

"All right, you." he said to one, "Where. Is. The. Babe?" he spoke very calmly and softly, a sign of danger.

"Wat babe?" Jareth groaned, then got an idea. This was the Goblin he had sparked his Magic Dance with when Sarah was running the Labyrinth. If Toby remembered anything, it would be this song.

"Sarah... does Toby sometimes sing about Slime and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails? Thunder or Lightening?'

Sarah looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Jareth grinned. "My plan may work." He turned back to the Goblin in his hand. "The babe with the power." He promptly dropped it.

"Wat power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do wat?"

"We've gotta find the babe." Jareth began to sing. Kylee squealed, this was one of her favorite songs. Sarah looked affronted, this wasn't going to find Toby!

 _Toby is as good as gone,_ she thought gravely.

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dogs' tails

Thunder or lightning

Then baby said

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try

What could I do

My baby's fun had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dog's tails

Thunder or lightning

Then baby said

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that baby spell on me (ooh)

Then Sarah realized, _This is the song that Toby's been singing! That's where the music I heard was coming from while I was in the Stone Maze! That's where Toby learned it!_ She almost dared to hope. Then remembered, _This must be a ploy to get me to believe their innocence._


	5. QUIET! A Goblin Babe

_**THIS IS JUST HORRIBLE. THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS, WEIRD JARETH PICTURES COMING YOUR WAY. THIS IS NOT A PARODY. THIS IS AFTER JIM HENSON'S RETURN TO LABYRINTH. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO HOGGLE AND SARAH WHEN SHE KISSED HIM. VIEWERS WHO DO NOT REVIEW... YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING TO YOU. WATCH YOUR STEPS VERY CAREFULLY! MWA HA HA! :) THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER... AN INSIGHT ON TOBY. THERE WILL BE MORE OF THESE, FYI. WE ARE NOT DONE BY HALFWAY! MWA HA HA AGAIN! :)**_

Toby was, in fact, inside the Labyrinth. He heard the man and the weird things singing and struggled against the chains that bound him to the walls of what the weird things called "The Oobliett."Toby didn't know what that was. Sarah probably did...

...Sarah. How horrible of those things to take him without his sister! Meh. And why did he recognise the things? So weird! He was going to have to look into this.

The hatch opened. A beautiful young woman entered. She gasped. "They DID take you! I had them swear off that when I!-" she cut off. She breathed deeply. "Okay. Toby, your sister Sarah is here, she is going to save you, we need to get you home before she-"

"Wait. How do you know my name? What is yours? Who are you? How do you know about Sarah?"

The lad sighed. "I suppose that I will have to answer first, won't I? All right." She breathed deeply again. "Okay then. I know your name because somehow your story leaked."

"What story?"

 _My he is inquisitive._ "You are known as the Goblin Babe. Your sister ran the Labyrinth and won you from Jareth-"

"Who's Jareth?"

"The Goblin King, the one you heard singing."

She let this sink in. "Oh." said Toby meekly.

"I am Kylee, the Goblin Queen. I do not-to be positive-BORROW children. I like to think of myself as a Princess, not a Queen. The answer to your last question is the same as the first."

"Oh." said Toby again.

"We can get you out, but Sarah will be-"

"Kylee! Where are you?" cut a voice that sounded oddly sweet.

"Jareth." Kylee whispered. "If he discovers you then all of the Goblins are DEAD!" She turned back to Toby. "Make no noise if you have any pity. And if you value life."

Toby nodded. He was not as heartless as the Goblins."

With that the girl left.


	6. Hurts Like Hell

_**YOLO. I SO LIKE YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! I IS WORKING ON THE PICTURES! JARETH FINALLY FOLDED AND LET US GET WIFI. HAD TO FIREY AGAIN, SO THAT WHY I IS LATE-ISH. THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER, I SWEAR!:)**_

"Damn! DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!"Sarah was yelling. Her brother was gone, and the culprit was denying it. _Jareth is dead, sooo Goddamn dead. Damn him,_ she thought venimosly.

"Shit! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Kylee muttered. Toby WAS in the Labyrinth, and the Goblins were playing dumb. _Goddamn them. It would be so EASY to suspend them ALL into the Bog of Eternal Stench...Shit._

"Hell! WHAT THE GODDAMN HELL!" Jareth murmured, surveying they room. The Goblins were such slobs. _Fuck the chickens..._

"Yeah! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" yelled the Fireys. _**I KNOW, TOTALLY IRRELEVENT, BUT SOME PEOPLE LIKE THEM, YOU KNOW.**_


	7. I is Mad!

_**I'M TAKING THIS FROM SIR DIDYMUS- IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THIS SECOND I WILL NEVER POST ON THIS STORY AGAIN! SADLY, JARETH SAYS THAT I CAN'T BOG YOU ALL, SO I AM ACTING ON MY SECOND THREAT: I AM NEVER, YOU HEAR ME? NEVER EVER EVER POSTING FOR UNDERGROUND AGAIN! ALL I AM DOING IS GIVING YOU RANDOM QUOTES THAT DESCRIBE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS!**_

"I move the stars for no one!"- I am doing this for nobody but my buddy who has told me the faults, I am not going to name them but you know who you are!

"Your eyes can be so cruel."- you view with your eyes and don't review! What's up with this?!

"Just as I can be so cruel!"- I am being cruel and never EVER giving anybody but my cousin and reviewers the rest of the story!

"You remind me of the babe"- OK, irrelevent, but one of my favorite quotes!

"If you don't turn around THIS SECOND I will never feed you again!"- If you don't turn around and review I will not feed ANY of you with the rest of the story ever except said people!

"Falling in Love"- again, irrelevent, but that is what I have done with Jareth. HE IS MINE, YOU HEAR?! Uh, YOU SEE?!

"Chiily Down With the Fire Gang!"-Go do this. I hope they take off your heads! MWA HA HA HA!:)

"Live without the sunlight"- Living is posting and the sunlight is reviews!

 _ **THERE YOU HAVE IT. WHEN I GET 10 REVIEWS, I WILL ERASE THIS AND CONTINUE POSTING. THE REVIEWS CANNOT BE COMPLAINTS ABOUT THIS EITHER, THEY HAVE TO BE REVIEWS! FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING DOESN'T COUNT! LOOK FOR MORE OF ME IN GOBLIN GUARDIAN- UNTIL THEN, REVIEW WHAT I HAVE AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LIMIT ONE REVIEW PER PERSON.**_


	8. I give up

_**OK. YOU GUYS WIN. THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. I DO EXPECT A REVIEW WITHIN 5 DAYS OF POSTING OR IT'S BACK TO 10 REVIEWS.**_


	9. I may leave

i may leave forever. im sorry all. review and persuade me to stay if you want the continuation of this story.

SnowHudler: Ok I shall continue Goodbye is not forever. Thank you for the review!

Rising Phoenix 82: I am leaving because none of the stories I like are being updated and I have NO INSPIRATION for my own.

Guest: ok.


	10. Shenanigans

_**Hello everyone! Kylee is back with the next part of Underground! I must warn you, there are implied LEMONS in this chapter. None shall be written but they are IMPLIED. XD Have fun reading! OH, and tell me EVERYTHING YOU THINK about this chapter.**_

"Kylee? Kylee darling where have you gone?" Jareth called. She was, in fact, crying in the bedroom, her head in her hands and in her underclothes for fear of ruining her dresses. "Kylee, darling, what's wrong?" Jareth cried out, running to the poor girl.

"Jareth...about the other night... I've been sick a lot...and today...Mira told me...I...I..." Kylee broke off and held her stomach.

"My darling, my sun, my moon and my starshine, I promise you no matter what happens, I will be here for you. And our child."


End file.
